Vehicle or automobile insurance exists to provide financial protection against physical damage and/or bodily injury resulting from traffic accidents and against liability that could arise therefrom. One common type of traffic accident occurs when a customer's vehicle collides with an animal, such as a deer crossing a road. Certain animal collisions may result in significant bodily injury or even death. Further, when a customer's vehicle collides with an animal, insurance claims may be generated to cover the expenses associated with vehicle repair and/or personal injury.
The present embodiments may, inter alia, alleviate the foregoing risks, such as the risk of bodily injury, vehicular damage, insurance claims, and/or other risks.